Things that matter
by Aralka
Summary: Whether it was fate or pure coincidence, it didn’t matter. Their lives were so closely connected and that’s what really mattered. A Shikamaru and Ino story.
1. Prologue: Destiny

A/N I want to dedicate this story to **amwong88. **I reccomend her stories to everyone, especially to InoShika fans. Anyways, Thank you for your help and support. Thanks to you this fic was created.

And note to readers. This is my first fanfic ever, so I need encourgment badly. If you liked it or hated it, review. Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto This goes not only for this chapter but for the whole story. Masashi Kishimoto owns every character. To make it short and sweet, Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Many people believe that our live has been planned before our birth. That everything we do, is already predicted and written in the book of our life.

Many believe that it's quite the opposite. That it's coincidence, which is guiding us through life.

Many believe that everyone has their special "someone" in their life. That all you have to do is find him/her.

Many believe in "soul mates". As if, there's one soul in two bodies. And those two are made for each other, in order to complete the soul.

There are lots of beliefs on this world. But, the two newborn babies didn't know it. And no one cared if it was fate that they were born in the same hospital and in almost the same day.

The boy was first. He was quiet, calm and didn't cause any troubles. He was sleeping almost all the time, with a frown never leaving his face.

The girl followed the next day. She screamed a lot, announcing to the whole world that she was just born.

They were born at the same hour, only one day difference.

Their hearts beat at the same pace.

When she was carried the delivery room, she was placed just by the sleeping boy. The boy's frown was replaced by a lopsided, very small grin.

Their beds stood very closely to each other. At her first night in this world, when there was no one except the two babies in the room, she started crying.

She didn't scream as she used to; no, this time it was a quiet, pitiful sob.

The boy, already named Shikamaru, didn't wake up at her deafening screams.

So, it was really weird that after first sob escaped her mouth, his eyes shot open.

Shikamaru looked with his dark eyes to the little bundle on his right.

Blue eyes looked back at him, tears forming and falling without pausing.

One chubby arm reached to pat her hand.

Her hand reached to his.

And the crying stopped and both of their eyes closed as they lie really closely to each other, their hands holding.

The only thing that separated them were wooden bars.

When the nurses and their parents came next morning, they didn't see it.

They saw their connected hands but they failed to notice the red thread that linked their fingers.

Only a few years later, it will become visible enough for them to see it.

Since the babies were brought home, they often met. Because only in Ino's presence Shikamaru seemed more lively.

Only in Shikamaru's presence Ino seemed less energetic, more calm and at peace, which was very appreciated by her parents.

Slowly, the babies started to grow and develop new abilities. Shikamaru was first to talk.

It happened on a bright day. They were almost a year old now. Ino was crawling through the garden, going further and further from Shikamaru's still form, lying on his mothers' lap. When she was out of sight, very young Shika gave a tired sigh and managed to say in an unsure and cracked tone:

"_I...n...o...Ino..."_

That startled both of their mothers. It was then when they noticed Ino, very close to the rose bush.

Her mother got there just in time to spare her many bruises and cuts from the thorns.

After that, Shikamaru rarely talked. Either it was because he had no one to talk on his level or he was just waiting. Occasionally, when he was alone, he kept saying _"Ino"_ all the time.

Although Shikamaru was first to talk, the blond girl was first to walk. It happened once again, in the huge Yamanaka garden.

After the accident with the thorns, their mothers became very careful. They constantly kept their eye on two year-olds, even when they were deep in conversation. The little girl, being very energetic and lively, couldn't sit in one place all day. So she stood up.

Everything went quiet.

She tried, putting all her child heart, to take steps just like she saw mama did all the time.

It proved to be more difficult than she anticipated.

Her first shaky step had been followed by a terrified squeal and a frightened yell of her mom.

Both women closed their eyes instinctively, waiting for a howl of pain from the little girl. It never came. They peeked through their fingers, only to open their eyes fully.

Ino was still standing although a little too unsure. She was balancing on her right foot while the left was still in the air.

Behind her was Shika sitting, with his hand outstretched, preventing her from falling hardly on her behind.

Slowly, very slowly he lowered her, now both his hands supporting her weight on his hand, placed on her back. When she was close enough to his lap, he let go.

Which made Ino fall right on his legs.

The same position they would later use on their missions when Ino fought with her Shintenshin no Jutsu.

They looked very comfortable with each other. Shika was a little bigger than her, so she didn't crush him.

It was this day, when the two stunned mothers started to slowly understand the connection between their children.

Whether it was fate or pure coincidence, it didn't matter. Their lives were so closely connected and that's what really mattered. Whether Their Story was already written in the book of life and they only fulfilled the unstoppable or they wrote it themselves as they went through life, it doesn't matter. One thing's for sure: They were born to love each other.


	2. Chapter 01: Bonds

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers . They really gave me strength.

I have some news to those who read my stories- Don't expect an update until Monday- tomorrow I have a German test and on Monday a Chemistry test. Today I had Math test and it didn't go well...that's why I couldn't post this chapter on Valentine's Day...In other words, school consumes most of my free time. And my extra english lessons...I'm taking an important exam in June so my English teacher is going nuts with practice, practice, practice...

And another messege- I should be posting the first part of my second ShikaIno fic next week. I think I'll manage somehow...

Please, keep your fingers crossed for me- I really need luck.

Also, I want to dedicate this chappie to **mroooffcia**. Thank you for everything. You're the bestest .

Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

There are many different kinds of relationship. First of all, there's a parent and child love, that's created from the day of your birth or maybe even sooner.

There are also bonds with your siblings, grandparents and your whole family.

And of course, there are your friends.

Friendship. One word, so many meanings. There are friends that slowly drift apart without any regret. There are friends that, although you have fun being with them, don't mean anything to you at all.

There are childhood friends, who play a really important role in your life. They help to develop you personality, character and social skills. Maybe that's why younger children have more, less important friends. Because they are still looking for that one and only friend, who will stay with them through thick and thin, no matter what.

Ino was really lucky. She was only five and she already found such a friend. Sakura Haruno.

It started really unexpectedly. She saw a crying girl in a park. Her caring nature made her go to her to reduce the tears, at least a little bit.

She didn't know that it was one of her biggest mistakes that will cause her so much pain in the future.

Sakura was really sad. She was shy and the fact that other children kept teasing her about the size of her forehead, didn't help. So, when a cute blond girl came up to her and offered a ribbon as a sign of a friendship, she was in bliss.

She didn't know how much she will hurt her savior.

Right now, both girls were happy. Sakura possessed a confidence that could match Ino's. She wasn't shy anymore.

Shikamaru also found such friend. Chouji Akimichi. A son of his father second best friend.

It started quite similar to Sakura and Ino's friendship. Chouji was teased about the wideness of his body. Shikamaru helped him to gain confidence and friends.

The boy's relationship was different than girl's. While the girls chatted, played on the playground, took a walk or made flower arrangements, the boys preferred to watch the clouds or play a board game. Sometimes they would chat, though not about normal childish stuff.

Maybe because Shikamaru wasn't a normal child.

Shikamaru and Ino were friends since they remembered. They were always together, so none of them knew when and how did it happen.

They often met, either Ino coming to Shika or Shikamaru coming to Ino.

They didn't see how important they were as friends to each other.

Ino told Shika about Sakura a while ago. She described how the pink haired girl made her way to her life and how she became her best friend. In the little girl's mind, a best friend of a girl could only be a girl.

Shikamaru understood it. But still, he was somehow annoyed. He always assumed that since they were together for so long, it was natural that he was her best friend. Not some Sakura who just came crying and because of it, she had the right to be her best friend.

Shika didn't know how much more he was to Ino. And how deeper their relationship was.

Right now, he was irritated. That pink haired girl had no right to be Ino's friend just because she was a crybaby.

Sakura never accompanied Ino when she had to go shopping alone for the first time.

She never brought the shop assistant's attention to the little blond girl.

She never carried Ino's bag home.

She never offered a shelter in her house when it started to rain.

She never bandaged Ino's knee when she fell for the first time.

He doubted that Ino told Sakura everything just like she did to him. So, what did Sakura had, except her wide forehead, that Shikamaru didn't?

He didn't know the answer nor did he asked for it. It was too troublesome.

The next time they met, Shika told Ino about Chouji.

And this time, Ino felt a strange sensation in her heart.

Was that chubby guy the reason why he seemed to drift away from her?

She never thought that it might be her, who started it.

Of course, she demanded to know who is a better friend to him-her or Chouji. So, he responded with a similar question-who she likes better, Sasuke or him?

Sasuke Uchiha. The only boy who was called "sweet" or "cute" by young girls like Ino. She often told him, how Sasuke impressed her by his training, his dark eyes or dark hair. Or by his white skin and excellent clothing.

Every time Shika heard his name, he wanted to puke. Seriously, everyone was talking about the young Uchiha prodigy, the pride of the village.

No one knew that few years later, he will be the cause of the death of many shinobis. And that Shikamaru's first serious mission will be to bring him back to the village. No one even suspected that he'll be a traitor to Konoha.

Right now, Shikamaru felt even more annoyed. Ino didn't even talk to Sasuke and she was already saying how great he was. She never said a good word about the boy who was with her since her birth.

So, right now, she surprises him by replying to his question.

"_Of course, I like you much, much more Shika-kun! You're a lot better than Sasuke!"_

Ino was really surprised. How could you even compare Sasuke to Shikamaru? Then again, how could you compare Chouji to Ino?

Both were just as different as...Shikamaru and Ino. All of them were one of their kind, and they couldn't be compared.

Shikamaru was lazy, but a very skilled genius.

Ino was a bossy and loud girl.

Sasuke was a genius too, though in a complete different way than Shika.

Chouji was very nice, though a little too easy to scare.

Sakura was also very nice, quite confident but too much of a crybaby.

They were all different. And their lives were connected with each other.

Since Ino answered his question, he should do the same. To avoid quarreling and sulking, he gave her the wanted answer.

"_You're a better friend than Chouji"_

He can't help but feel that he lies. Ino is a very nice friend but Chouji is a little better. He wonders why, exactly. Is it because Chouji is a guy and Ino is a girl? Or maybe Chouji does everything Shika wants?

Suddenly, a not-so-childish though crosses his mind, giving him an answer.

"_Ino is much more than Chouji. She is too important to be just a friend."_

He chooses not to think about it. Too troublesome.

Sakura gave Ino back her ribbon. She overheard Ino talking about Sasuke. All the things she said about him.

She failed to notice how, despite her constant chatting and sighing about Uchiha, Ino was continually playing with the other boy's ponytail.

She waited a little. Her first thought was that Ino should have Sasuke. After all, she was first. If it weren't for Ino, Sakura wouldn't have met Uchiha.

But then a wave of protest hit her. So what, if Ino was first? So what, if she was her best friend? Sasuke was worth everything. She was positive she could live without Ino, now that she gained confidence. She was positive that she couldn't live without Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know that few years later, their friendship will be rebuild, though never the same. And that she would settle for the most unlikely person, who promised her eternal protection.

Right now though, she saw Ino skipping happily towards her flower shop. She called her name and announced the end of their blooming friendship. She gave her back her ribbon and walked away, not caring if the girl behind her just fell on her knees, shaking with sobs.

Sakura felt free, though incomplete. She brushed off this feeling, saying that it'll fade away.

Ino's little heart was broken. After crying all tears she had, her Yamnaka pride had called to her.

She was far too proud to let Sakura know how weak she really was. She'll show everyone that she can be worthy of Haruno's attention. And then, Sakura will come back.

She put on a determined face and went home, wiping her damp cheeks.

No one came to her, like she did to Sakura, when she was crying her eyes out.

She never noticed a boy in a fishnet shirt, standing in the shadows, watching her closely.

He noticed the green ribbon in Ino's hands. The same ribbon he saw for the first time in her room. The one he saw Sakura wearing earlier.

Shika was smart. He saw Ino's tears, the recognizable ribbon, clutched in her hand and put the pieces together.

Looks like Shikamaru got what he wanted. Sakura was gone from Ino's heart. But why did her tears feel as if his heart would shatter? He felt like crying there with her, and Sakura wasn't the reason.

He wanted to cry, because Ino was crying.

He expected her to come next day and curse Sakura. She didn't. So, when it was getting late, he went to her, expecting to hear her raging screams as she furiously kicked her training bag.

The only sound he got, was quiet sniffing from her room, when he entered.

And somehow, her pitiful sobs brought something in his mind. He didn't know why, but he grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

Ino didn't expect him to be here this late. So, when she found him, clutching her hand, she felt a wave of panic.

"_This isn't Ino"_

That was his first thought when she smiled brightly and asked him what was he doing here. Not waiting for an answer she gently pushed him out of her room, saying that they'll meet tomorrow, now it's too late, promising that she'll come.

She came. But she always talked about everything except Sakura.

She was always cheerful, energetic, bossy. But...

"_This isn't Ino"_

Shika saw what she was doing. He saw how she was building a mask and hiding under it. No one else saw it, but he did. It'd take him some time and effort to bring her back, but he didn't plan on giving up yet. Actually, he didn't plan on giving up at all.

He was ready to do everything it takes, just to bring his little Ino back.

Right now, he was sure to spend more time with her. He dragged her out on swings, playgrounds where they would play hide and seek or tag. Or they simply took a walk.

He often complained that it was troublesome. But, the smile on her face as she was running after him or jumping through the playground, was graved forever in his memory. And he was really glad, that he was the one who caused it.

As for Ino, she felt the ache in her heart slowly fading, with every day spent with Shikamaru. And the mask was slipping off without her knowledge.

Shika saw it. He saw how her forced smiles became natural laughter. He saw how her previously dull eyes, were shining with brightness.

And he felt the ache in his heart disappear too.


	3. Chapter 02: Feeling

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry for such late update-I would post it yesterday if it weren't for the fact that, for some reason,I couldn't upload it on I'm planning to post the first part of my second story soon. It'll be much better than this one, at least in my opinion.

Once again, Thanks to all my readers and please, leave a review!bows It'll be really helpful and it'll make me happy, since I didn't have much luck recently. Actually, I'm writing this right before school starts. Today I have a history test...and the German, Maths and Chemistry test didn't go as good as I hoped. Also, I want your opinion whether or not the characters are too OOC.

Disclaimer-Naruto doesn't belong to me

* * *

Shika knew that he shouldn't feel that. Love was too troublesome for him. Too hard to understand and too unstoppable. He liked to be free, to have a choice.

He thought that love isn't made for him. He thought that if it weren't for reproduction, he would gladly live alone. If it weren't for the fact that the Nara bloodline had to be carried on the new generations.

Ino on the other hand was incredibly romantic. She loved reading mushy romance or dreaming of her prince charming, rescuing her from the dragon. She always wanted to have a loving and caring husband.

The Nara boy supposed that even if he ever felt love, he'll be able to ignore it.

They both didn't know the so called "power of love"

He didn't know what troublesome action it will force him to do.

She didn't know how easily she'll forget about her childish dreams.

They both didn't know how much and how little at the same time, it takes to love someone.

Shikamaru didn't know when it started. He supposed that he always carried this feeling towards his blond teammate deep in his heart. He supposed that he was born with it.

How else would you explain the way he stood in front of her when something or someone was about to attack? Even if it was a mere dog on their D-rank missions?

How would you explain that, when she ditched lessons in the academy few times, he always had an excuse for her?

"_Ino's not feeling very well today, she asked me to tell you that."_

"_Her mother is sick and her father is on a mission and someone has to guard the shop."_

"_She fainted on her way to school."_

"_She had to visit her beloved grandma, who's very sick."_

Of course, Ino ditched school only a few times. And, somehow, it wasn't too troublesome to visit her later and pretend to be surprised when she's alright. It was natural that he said how he covered up for her, pretending to think that was the real reason. And Ino didn't want him to look like a liar so she always confirmed whatever he told the teacher.

It never felt troublesome, because the feeling of sharing with Ino a secret, the feeling of her being somehow closer to him than anyone else, was very rewarding.

And then, she would often make him lunch. The knowledge that she made it especially for him, with such care and eagerness, was even more rewarding. They would eat it together, she would ask if it's good, he would grunt something in reply and she would playfully smack him on the shoulder.

Even at her younger days, Ino was an excellent cook.

Ino didn't know when it started as well. She knew that Shika always had a very special place in her heart, but she'd never call it love.

More like devotion, trust, fondness, protection and something more. All these feelings together. That's how she felt about him.

But how would you call it, if not love?

Maybe that's the reason why she always protested sharply when some girls started to talk about him in a bad manner. She always claimed that he was a good, caring guy. She never let anyone to say one bad word about him. That was the reason of many fights with her female friends.

They always liked to gossip on every boy in their class, but Ino never allowed Shikamaru to be one of their subject. She always managed to change the topic.

Of course that didn't go unnoticed. And Ino was blushing every time her classmates made even the smallest comment.

Shikamaru felt exactly the same. Maybe you could also add to the mixture a slight pang of possessives that seemed to be growing in him.

It was starting to get really annoying. When some guys he barely knew, asked him to give Ino a love letter or something else. After all, Ino wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school for nothing.

Of course, he never gave her those letters nor did he tell her about her admirers. Since the first one dared to ask him about his blonde classmate, he always walked her home. And he always stopped by her house to walk with her to school.

In the class he had a seat very near Ino. By her side, to be exact.

Because that's where he wanted to be. Always by her side.

Ino didn't mind at all. Somehow it was comforting to feel his presence by her side. She felt safe and confident. Though hardly any boy talked to her when he was in the class.

Only later, she would understand that the aura he emanated, was enough to scare any possible suitors.

But Ino didn't miss talking to other boys. Those little conversations she had with Shika were enough for her. Plus, he was very helpful on the exams. Even if he never wrote a thing, he didn't mind helping her. And he was very creative when it came to find ways how to help Ino.

When it reached its final peak, when he could feel that if he didn't have Ino only for himself, he would go on a killing rage, he confessed.

Actually, he wanted to ran away as soon as he started, but he couldn't do it, he knew that it had to be done once and for all.

At one point, his voice failed him. He couldn't bring himself to say those three simple words-so he let his body in control.

His lips brushed hers like a quick butterfly.

It wasn't romantic at all. There was no candlelit dinner, no flowers and only one, shy and quick kiss.

And yet, Ino found herself warping him in a tight hug, her blue eyes shining with happiness that she didn't understand.

Till now, she thought of him as a special friend.

Whether it was his blushing cheeks, his struggle to stay where he was, looking her in the eye, it made her agree.

And she felt as if she finally found her place in the world.

He felt as if world was a place without pain, without fighting and the only thing that was present there was Ino.

Because she was his one and only world.

* * *

A/N-Nope, that's not The End! I'll write clearly when it's finished. This one still has a few chapters to go, so live with this. And one more plea to you- do you know a GOOD,SERIOUS, Naruto school fic where the main pairing ISN'T SasukexSakura? And where it has ShikaxIno? I'd be grateful if you let me know... 


	4. Chapter 03: Flowers and Deers

A/N: I can't belive I updated the day after I posted my second fanfic! Well, miracles happen. Anyways, please enjoy. Oh, yea, I guess that one of my reviewers was right-this is monotous. It's a little boring I guess...I'm not good at writing action. But I'm trying in my next fic. This is my first story and I'm determined to finish it. It won't be long now, I guess I'm hlafway through it.

* * *

People said it wouldn't work out. Friends made fun out of them from the beginning. 

For the first few days, it was really hard, not to mention embarrassing. Especially all the stupid comments made about them. Plus, finding a place where they could spend some time with each other, not bothered by anyone, was difficult. Fortunately, it stopped when they saw that it was really serious.

Finally, everyone saw that, even though they were blushing and even though they were embarrassed, they never denied it.

Real love isn't something that's funny, right?

No, it's touching, dramatic and passionate but never funny. Sure, there can be laughable misunderstandings and situations but the feeling isn't laughable at all.

It is something that will stand tough through everything. And the only ones who can destroy it were Shikamaru and Ino.

Love is something you should accept and give. You can't force anyone to love you back, like Ino tried with Uchiha.

If you throw it away, the bond will be broken forever.

So, only their rejection could shatter the bond between them. And that thought never passed between them.

Parents allowed it only because they were theirs best friend child and they thought of it as a more advanced friendship.

But both of them knew that it is something much deeper than friendship. It was something that couldn't be ignored.

People said that they were too different from each other. No one, except them believed that it will last forever. Many times they said _"I told you" _when the often true rumor about them fighting reached their ears.

Only once, they broke up with each other.

"_I told you to fight me, not defend yourself from me!"_

Ino was furious. She was a Yamanaka. Pride was one of most important issues. Besides, she wasn't a small girl anymore. She could make a dangerous opponent. Although the spike-haired boy didn't seem to realize that.

When her demand was greeted only by silence, she used heavier weapons.

"_Fine if you don't want to treat me seriously and with respect, I'll find someone who will!"_

Still, he made no attempt to even acknowledge her sentence. That made her even more angry. She was not to be ignored, especially not by her boyfriend.

"_Sit here all day if you want! I'll go find Neji. Or anyone."_

That made Shikamaru twitch a little. It was something about Neji that was too much like Sasuke. He saw him as a replacement for Sasuke for the village. He hoped that Ino would be different.

"_Well then, why weren't you with someone else from the beginning?"_

As soon as those words left his mouth, he winced. That was the best he could do if he wanted to lose her. Ino rarely turned down challenges.

"_I'm sorry. Wait, Ino, let's talk!"_

That snapped her back into reality. Hurt by his previous words, assuming that he only was with her because of mercy, no, that was too much for a Yamanaka to handle. She didn't need mercy.

"_Talking out our differences. Only a stuck up intellectual would come up with that."_

He tried to control this pang in his heart after this comment. Gods knew he did. But he, himself always so patient, now could also feel, for some unknown reason, dark anger inside him. He found himself thinking why did she thought of Neji so soon.

"_Isn't it important to discuss things to better understand each other?"_

Right now, Ino hated the way he always found a good explanation to his way of behavior.

"_As I thought, we're total opposites."_

That was it. He was tired, dirty and beaten up from her reckless training session. If she didn't want to make things better, why would he?

Of course he knew the answer but this time he chose to ignore it.

"_You're right. Totally different."_

He could say that his reply surprised her. Usually it was him, giving up to prevent the conflict from exploding.

"_Totally different, right?"_

"_Way too different!"_

He snapped. He knew he shouldn't have. Tears already started to well up in her eyes. Very small, but he was observant.

"_Same to you!"_

With those words, she ran away. Before she did, he caught the glimpse of something glittering, sliding slowly down her cheeks. He hated himself, although he couldn't help but wonder if she really went to Neji.

He doubted it, though; She preferred to cry alone.

He didn't know that she always cried holding onto her stuffed deer. The one he gave her as her 5th birthday present.

He never got much allowance, and he never thought that anything he bought would show her how special she is. So, he gave her what, in his little boys brain, was the most important to him. He believed that it will be as important to her.

He wasn't wrong; He was born a genius and age had nothing to do with it.

Only when he stayed in her room once, he saw the deer. He saw that it was well taken care of and often used. He could smell both, her tears and her sweet scent.

He sort of wanted to take it back, carrying this scent with him forever, taking it into his bed and cuddling every night. But he didn't.

He knew that it would soon fade away, replaced by his own scent. Some years later, Ino will tell him that it always had his scent and that was the main reason why she loved to snuggle with it.

Besides, he had a thing that sure reminded him of Ino, though it couldn't be hugged. And it had her smell.

It was a flower he got from her for his 5th birthday. She said she raised it with her own hands and that she cared for it since it was a seed.

Also, she said that it was the smell of her favorite perfume.

That's why it smelled like her. Though Shika could smell something more. Her own, unique scent that still was in the flower. The scent of love and care she expressed as a five year old child, when she planted the flower. The same scent he thought she got whenever she was with him.

So, as you see, even though they hit a bumpy road sometimes, their bond wasn't broken. It was clean and pure without even a scratch on it.

Because they never even thought of not loving each other.

Because they always came back to each other's arms, people actually started to see how good they looked together. Disbelieving shakes of head stopped, replaced by words of approval and admiration.

It's an irony that their love could be summoned by the words of the biggest loudmouth in the village. The one who was too blind to notice Hinata's loving gaze and her unsuccessful attempts to catch his eye. The one who was so childish to go after one girl, even if she so clearly turned him down.

Yes, it was Naruto who, with one exasperated sentence, summoned all their relationship.

"_God, you guys really are inseparable!"_


	5. Chapter 04: Missions

A/N: woo-hoo! Right now, school's not that hard at all! It's almost like vacation so...I'm updating both my fics and posting a new one! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It's hard to have a relationship when you're a ninja. But, at the same time, the bonds that are created at that time, are the one of the strongest.

When you go on a mission with the one you love, you can see how she/he acts in critical situation. You can see if you're really important to him/her.

But, most of all, you can protect the one you care about.

And that's the main reason why Shikamaru cursed ninja ranks.

He was jounin now; After 3 years being a chuunin, he finally agreed to take an exam for a higher rank. Day after his nomination for one of the best Konoha shinobi's, Ino became a chuunin, 3 years later than him. Just when she finally managed to catch up with him, he had to create an even bigger distance. If only he waited a little more, they could take the exam together. Now, in the future, Ino will take all the dangers by herself. She never gave up without an important reason.

Shika knew it won't be easy; after all, he almost failed.

And now...now, he dreaded that Ino will. And failure meant either serious injuries or death.

He won't be there to protect her.

When they were genins, they went on missions together, as a team. He was happy then, though those weren't really dangerous times and she didn't need his protection.

But he was able to be at her side, always.

When the exams on chuunin started and Ino failed because of Sakura, he wanted to give up. But, whether it was his male pride or something else, he couldn't.

Not when he had a chance to prove himself to Ino.

And he did it. He was the only one who managed to complete the exam with a higher position. He was able to prove himself better than Neji and Sasuke, the village geniuses. He, Nara Shikamaru, an ordinary, plain and simple boy, was better than all of them. With a 200 IQ and the laziest attitude you've ever seen.

The price for his success were more troublesome missions, and what's worse, no more spending time with Ino.

No more standing by her side.

Even though they started at the same time, now there's a big difference between them.

He gets longer and more uncertain missions.

She was accepted into the spy division.

He gets the best shinobis on his team.

She, as a spy, often goes alone.

His missions last for few days; sometimes, even weeks.

Hers last a few hours.

And yet, they still managed to create a bond, that won't be shattered so easily. They believe that thanks to theirs relationship, they are still alive.

For example, when Shika's team is really close to failing, when he gets injured and wounds sting impossibly, when he feels so close to giving up and just dieing-a face suddenly pops up in his brain. A face that has nothing to do with the strategic plans he's thinking about.

Big, blue eyes shining, bright hair dancing in wind, rosy lips stretched in a wide smile, slim body posing gracefully, whole posture beaming with pride, admiration and something much deeper-and it's all directed at him.

And somehow, almost immediately his back straightens, gaze sharpens, brain starts to work much faster and more efficiently and he finds the strength to fight until the mission is a success.

He's not stupid: He understands the feelings. He knows why he can't fail.

_I serve to protect Konoha._

_I serve to protect you._

_I want you to be proud of me, Ino_

She understands those feelings too. She knows why, when she's on an enemy land, alone in the middle of the forest, she's not afraid. Because when she remembers his rare and true smiles, directed only at her, with that warm feeling in his eyes-she's not afraid. She feels as if it's not hard at all; compared to the feeling she'd get if she failed Konoha.

If she failed her family and friends.

But, most of all, the feeling she would get if she failed him.

_I want to be someone in your eyes Shikamaru._

_I want to prove to everyone that I can be worth your time and feelings._

_I want you to love me, no matter how many flaws I have._

Being a spy is a dirty work. Ino often felt disgusted with herself as she snuck into someone's brain and learned their secrets. She used it as little as it was possible.

But there's one thing that makes a spy job so hated: killing.

Death on the missions is nothing special. But, there's a slight difference between killing in a fight and killing while your opponent is sleeping after a hard day.

That's one of the reasons why a shinobi's life is so uncertain; even while you sleep someone can sneak into your house and slit your throat.

Ino knew and hated it.

She never killed anyone that way. She never thought she could. So, when Tsunade gave her the details of her next task, she wanted to refuse it. Every shinobi has a right to refuse a mission. But, very often is still forced to do it. Although she was positive that Tsunade would accept her rejection, she still accepted it.

Yamanaka's were known for their pride; and Ino was, with no doubt, a Yamanaka.

But, most of all, she wanted to fulfill her vow.

_I promise to make myself worthy of your attention, Shika. I promise to be at your side, always. I promise to protect you, just like you protect me._

She didn't know that even if her body was miles away, a mere memory of her face, often saved his life.

The worst thing was, that Shikamaru was away right now. She had no one who would understand her.

Sakura and Chouji often killed that way and to no one, except Ino, seemed that it was a betrayal.

Because it was only hers ninja way.

She was so close to fulfill this task. She was in the enemy camp; she had a kunai in her hand. Just a few seconds and it'll be over. She brought it to his neck...slowly and carefully...now, just a swift move and another successful mission...

Her hand retreated.

Mission failed.

_I failed you all; I'm so sorry Shika..._

Tsunade was really angry. Missions were very often failed...but it's one thing when everyone did their best to fulfill it and another when you fail on purpose.

If someone failed purposely, he didn't deserve to be a ninja; especially higher ranks than genin.

Ino was expelled from the spy division; she was no longer a chuunin.

She wasn't even a genin.

She wasn't a ninja: she was truly nothing.

_I don't blame them..._

She closed off from everyone: Sakura, Chouji, her parents. She spent days in her room, eating and bathing only at night, to avoid contact with everyone.

It was the same when she broke friendly contact with Sakura for the first time.

And that's how Shikamaru found her after his return. Or rather, hadn't found her.

When he came back, he was a little more than surprised, when he didn't see Ino for two days. It was a little too long for her to have a mission; unless, she's...

That's why he was running to the office like crazy.

And when he found out that Ino wasn't a ninja anymore, he proceeded right to the Hokage. He remembered how she was after that incident with Sakura; she refused to talk to everyone, claiming she's alright and doesn't need anything.

But Shika knew it then and now. What she needed most is care and insurance that someone loves her. That day, some childish games that he played with her, were enough to, shake Ino out of misery.

Now, he'll do just the same. However, when he learned the details of the mission, he changed his mind.

Ino wasn't a little girl anymore. This time she needed something else.

Shikamaru was actually glad that Ino wasn't a ninja anymore: spy missions were dangerous. If she was found by an enemy, she would die for sure.

But he also knew that she would slowly die if she were thrown out like that. She needed acceptance like air. It's a known fact, that childhood experience tend to influence their adulthood whether they wish to or not.

Because her best friend threw their friendship away, Ino thought she was not worthy of Sakura. Ever since that, she carried a feeling of lack of acceptation deep inside her heart.

He knew Ino wasn't made for a ninja. She couldn't stand killing and blood.

In their genin days, whenever a bug got on her, it was Shikamaru who had to take it off and squish. She always looked away.

She wasn't made to be a ninja; she was made to be by his side, to always welcome him back, without him worrying about her every second of his life.

Just like his mother was to his father.

So, he gently explained it to Tsunade. He proved that Ino was a very good addiction to Konoha spies. He proved that she was only handed the wrong mission.

Tsunade had no choice but agree. She wanted Ino back.

There was acceptance.

Now it was time for Ino to accept it.

So, when she showed up with him twenty minutes later, she was once again a member of Konoha Shinobi Force. She accepted it but chose to step down. She retired from being a ninja on her own will. It was her decision and, this time, Tsunade accepted it.

From now on, she was always there to welcome him back, to listen, to talk. She found her place.

So, when one night, his father found him in the kitchen, he just smiled knowingly and said:

"_You truly are a Nara, my son."_

Everyone has a place in his life. Everyone has a mission to fulfill. Shikamaru's mission was to serve to Konoha and his friends. But, most of all, to keep Ino safe. Then he was content. When she was safe, always waiting for him, he felt successful. That's a sign that he completes his lifetime mission.

Ino's role was to wait for him, offer help and understanding. And she did it with real pleasure. Because, as long as he was with her, happy, she was content. She wished nothing more, but this mission to last for a lifetime. And it did.


	6. Chapter 05: Marriage

A/N: Wooo-hooo! My first fic is finished! Please review.

This is a very important moment in my life as a fanfiction writer. I feel...really special, in some way. I'd like to thank everyone who read/reviewed (especially that) and I hope you'll continue to read/review my stories. And speaking of my stories...expect an update soon. And a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It's really interesting how marriage works. In a matter of minutes, many things change in your life. Sometimes for worse, sometimes for better.

In his mind, changes were troublesome. In fact, the whole wedding thing (like parties or such) were one of the most troublesome things in the world. He saw what marriage did to his father and he didn't want to follow his dad's path of being whipped. Besides, it would be another date to remember. He already had troubles remembering the date when they first gone out, first kiss and so on. The only date he didn't have trouble remembering, was her birthday. And that's because it was day after his.

He was content with his life as it was.

And yet...One day he went to the jeweler. He was thinking about a perfect ring for days, if not weeks. He had to buy two identical-one for him and one for her. It was really difficult. It had to be something that would remind him of her and her of him. Since they were as different as spring and winter, night and day etc., you can imagine how hard it was.

But...when he entered the store, his gaze fell on two rings. And, in instant, he knew that those rings were made only for them. They looked perfect with each other-just like dawn and dusk, together creating a whole day.

Both of them were made from both, gold and silver, mixed together. It created a great effect. On one of them there was a silver moon graved, on other gold sun. There was also a snowflake next to the moon, and a rose next to the sun.

He bought them; though it cost him his month salary. And it wasn't little-after all, he was the top strategist of Konoha AND a special jounin, on top of that. So, it was quite a lot.

But he never once regretted.

She always wanted to get married and have a big and brilliant wedding. With lots and lots of flowers. Now, she is an adult, so she looks at it in a different way. First of all, such big parties consume a lot of money, time and effort. Especially money was important to her. Not that she was cheap-it's just because after the wedding, she wanted to live with him in their own house, not with their parents. He earned quite a lot- the problem was, that she wanted to have a big garden, full of flowers. And he wanted to have some of his favorite deer's with him. They both needed a lot of ground and other things. For example, some kind of a fence to keep the deer away from flowers. And the soil had to be rich too.

When he proposed to her, blushing slightly, but determinedly keeping his eyes locked with hers, she wordlessly kissed him.

Of course, they kissed before. There were many types of kisses they shared:

Their shy, uncertain first ones. Nothing special to experienced couples, yet to them they were something that's not so easy to forget. Because they helped in making something that lasts for such a long time. And it doesn't seem to fade.

Apologetic ones, that took place after every fight they shared.

Goodbye kisses, when he had to go on a longer mission.

Welcome back kisses, all the joy she felt expressed, when he returned alive and unharmed.

Pecks on the cheek-She really liked kissing him on the cheeks. They were especially used in public, since he was rather shy with girls and not used to express his feeling so openly. It was also some sort of her way of saying: "Thank you". And he liked it a lot.

Pecks on forehead-Except his tight hugs, it was his way of ensuring her that he's with her always, to protect her.

This was a new kiss, however. It was kiss full of happiness, longing, excitement and a little fear. It was a kiss for a beginning of something new.

His response was the same.

None of them felt hesitation.

When he slipped the ring with the moon on her hand, he showed her his-the one with the sun-and she looked him in the eyes and wordlessly understood what he wanted to say to her.

So, she told him the same with her eyes.

"_You're perfect with me, so please, don't change."_

And none of them did.

After a while, they were both laying under a tree, looking at the sunset. She asked him the most unpredictable thing ever.

"_Can we have a quiet ceremony, only with our families and friends?"_

He was so stunned that he didn't ask. It was so out of her character. But still, she understood him. She said that it will be much more memorable, personal and they will be able to afford their dream house. She said that since he was special, the wedding didn't matter-only the promise they will make.

He hugged her tightly then, not saying a word.

And the wedding was just like they both wanted. Not troublesome at all; no party after, only a quiet celebration with their families and friends. And yet, to everyone it was the best wedding they ever experienced.

To Ino and Shikamaru, because they were now bonded together with such sacred bonds that no one could break.

To Chouji and Sakura, because they were able to witness their beloved friends happiness.

To their parents, because they saw their children's future in very bright colors.

And all of them could feel the newlywed's happiness and love so no words were needed.

And no one, not even Sakura had the slightest doubt whether they'll be happy together or not.

It was just so obvious. And that was the one of the things that made this ceremony so enjoyable. The atmosphere of love and promises that'll never be broken.

They both stepped into their new house, Shika carrying Ino just like a proper groom would do.

Shikamaru didn't drop her in the hallway. He went straight to the bedroom, just like he planned.

They made love to each other for the first time.

And then, Shika, slightly panting, looked down at Ino with passion filled eyes and whispered such words that even her foggy brain registered forever in her memory.

"_Now you're mine, just like I'm yours. We belong to each other. That's why I'm never letting you go."_

All she could do, was look at him, all her love and devotion written clearly in her eyes.

And he understood it perfectly.

They both didn't hesitate to take one step ahead. They never regretted it. True, they had their falls and ups, like every relationship has, but as long as they belong to each other, it was perfect. And they didn't plan on changing that, ever. Because, as he would put it, changes were troublesome. And, just as she would put it, because they loved each other so much.

As for the writer, she would put it in a simple, yet very true phrase: _"Why change something that's perfect?"_

_**THE END

* * *

**_

A/N: Yes, this is the end. Originally, I wanted to make an epilogue, but I decided I'll write a one shot instead. so, look forward to it 


End file.
